


El chico cobrador

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba cerca, a dos cuadras, notó con extrañeza que el apellido del cliente era igual al suyo, aunque no debería causarle asombro ya que era bastante común.</p><p>—Kido...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico cobrador

Las cigarras amenazaban con dejarlo sordo, las copas de los árboles, inertes, ofrecían un poco de sombra, un pobre resguardo de aquel inclemente y devastador astro rey. El joven de corta y enmarañada cabellera castaña levantó la vista hacia el cielo anhelando en lo más profundo ver al menos una nube o un atisbo de ella, pero nada, ni siquiera una mísera formación de cumulonimbos.  
  
El cielo despejado, azul en todo su esplendor, más la ausencia de viento, le indicaba al muchacho que la temperatura no descendería en las próximas horas; mucho menos se podía fantasear con una refrescante lluvia.  
  
Acomodó su bolso detrás de la espalda para quitar un poco aquel constante y molesto peso que, sumado al calor, era ya intolerable, y siguió su paso, observando en su planilla una dirección que concordaba con el cartel en esa esquina.  
  
Cuarenta grados de temperatura a la sombra; cuarenta y tres de sensación térmica… Eso ya no era intolerable, era más bien sofocante, comparado al mismísimo infierno, hasta podía jurar sentir el olor a azufre, aunque solo era el vapor que emanaba la acera calurosa.  
  
Y él... bajo ese radiante sol, su mayor enemigo. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a su hermana, pero un poco de protector solar y unos anteojos de sol no le hubieran venido nada mal, aunque por fortuna tenia consigo su gorra blanca y roja que en un último intento por convencer a su hermano, la muchacha logró arrojárselo cuando este salía por la puerta.  
  
Odiaba ese trabajo, pero aun más se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo aceptado. Pleno verano ¿a quién se le hubiese ocurrido? Solo a él, pero era el único empleo disponible en su momento, ahora comprendía el por qué.

 

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y hartazgo, para poder continuar su marcha, siempre guiándose con su planilla y las direcciones en las puertas de cada casa.  
  
Había una verdad, y esa era que este joven detestaba trabajar, no lo hacía por necesidad o porque no le quedaban opciones, simplemente era que no podía permitir que su hermana Seika trabajase por los dos.  
  
Ella siempre le recalcaba que en todos los trabajos debía hallar algo de que aferrarse. “Siempre, en todos los empleos hay algo que nos agrada. Ya sea nuestros compañeros o una labor en particular, hay que buscar el incentivo para poder hacerlo con placer”.  
  
El problema era que a pesar de haber estado un mes trabajando de ello, aún no hallaba ese incentivo. Lo buscó incesantemente ese tiempo, sin éxito. ¿Qué podía haber de estimulante en salir bajo el sol de la tarde a soportar el mal humor de la gente? Es que su empleo no era precisamente un trabajo placentero.  
  
Por su carácter, siempre tan ameno y carismático, el joven llamado Seiya, hubiera preferido ser vendedor, pero le tocó la parte de cobrador, un trabajo que, comprobó con dolor, no le quedaba.  
  
Había dejado atrás a la familia Inoue, donde una anciana muy dulce no le permitía dejar marchar sin antes ofrecerle un vaso con agua, galletas, dulces, el baño, entre otras cosas.  
  
Era extraño, pero aunque pasaba toda la tarde deseando llegar a esa casa para beber un refrescante vaso de agua fría, la media hora que perdía convenciendo a la señora de que no necesitaba nada más, sentía que la desperdiciaba, porque al final la anciana nunca tenía el dinero, y él se iba sin más, sin cobrar, con lo cual se ganaba una reprimenda por parte de su jefe.

 

Era astuta la mujer, pues con su carácter servicial, era imposible presionarla.  
  
Cuando al final encontró la dirección del nuevo cliente asignado tocó timbre y esperó un rato, pero nadie le atendió, golpeó con energía la puerta, pero nadie salió. Lo llevaba al borde de la histeria ver a la gente detrás de las cortinas, refugiándose, como si él fuera estúpido o algo parecido. Refunfuñó y maldijo por lo bajo, alejándose de la casa para seguir su camino.  
  
Se había desviado unas cuantas cuadras para poder cobrarle a ese cliente, ahora, sin el dinero, ni siquiera tenía para una botella de agua mineral. Ese día había empezado con el pie izquierdo.  
  
Observó de nuevo su planilla y el plano, notando que había dejado una casa sin cobrar justo en el medio de su camino. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, resignado con su suerte. Más distraído no podía ser. Es que le habían asignado muchos, demasiados clientes nuevos, él no disponía de transporte para cubrir un área tan vasta de gente a cobrar.  
  
Retomó el camino por el que había llegado y luego de unas cinco cuadras revisó de nuevo sus papeles. Estaba cerca, a dos cuadras, notó con extrañeza que el apellido del cliente era igual al suyo, aunque no debería causarle asombro ya que era bastante común.  
  
—Kido... —susurró caminando sin mirar, pero el bocinazo de un coche lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
Subió a la vereda buscando la dirección. La casa, sencilla en aspecto, pero bien cuidada, estaba adornada por numerosas plantas y flores, lo cual le indicó a Seiya que se trataba de una familia, en apariencias, civilizada... Con suerte a ellos podría cobrarles.  
  
Tocó timbre y una melodía, muy familiar para el joven, retumbó en la casa y en sus oídos. ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa música? Se perdió en sus pensamientos, intentando adivinarlo, cuando del otro lado se escuchó lo que se asemejaba a un gruñido salvaje.  
  
—¡Puta melodía! —La puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un hombre que no rebasaba, ni por asomo, los treinta años.  
—Hola, señor —saludó Seiya con torpeza, algo avasallado por el porte molesto de su cliente.  
—¿Qué? —Investigó un hombre de cabellera azul, ajustando el cinturón de su bata blanca. Llevaba el pelo corto y rebelde mojado, por lo que, adivinó Seiya, se encontraba bañándose.  
—He venido a cobrarle... —Tragó grueso antes de seguir, la mirada penetrante del otro comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso—. Como paga todo en una sola cuota, va con descuento del veinte por ciento. ¡Es un gran descuento!  
—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, escuincle? —El mayor observó la vestimenta del cobrador: un jean que a simple vista hacia pensar en lo caluroso que debía ser llevar algo así pegado a la piel con esas temperaturas, y una camiseta sin mangas de color roja y unas zapatillas blancas, sin dejar de lado el gorro a lo Pokemon.  
—La cuota de los libros… de la enciclopedia.  
—Cierto —recordó—, pero se los compré a mi hermano, deberías cobrarle a él. —Se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta.  
—Pero, yo debo cobrar al cliente que figura aquí. —Señaló su planilla con el dedo, temblando apenas—. Aquí... el cliente, es el que... el que figura en la planilla es el cliente... Ikki Kido. —Se trabó, intimidado con las duras facciones de su interlocutor, una cicatriz muy evidente en su frente endurecía más su porte.  
—A ver eso... —gruñó entre dientes— Soy Ikki Kido —aceptó—. Pero ahora no tengo el dinero. Sin más atinó a cerrar la puerta con suma urgencia en las narices del muchacho.  
—¡Espere! ¡Necesito saber cuándo lo tendrá, yo puedo pasar más tarde!  
—Regresa mañana —respondió sin demasiado interés y convicción en sus palabras, para finalmente cerrar la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Seiya resopló y luego de quedarse unos segundos observando la blanca entrada, derrotado, dio la vuelta atrás para seguir su camino. Lo que le quedó del día no le fue muy bien que digamos; pudo cobrar algunos clientes, no muchos, ni siquiera la mitad o los necesarios como para volver victorioso a casa, pero se contentó con no sentir la mordida en su trasero del Fox Terrier en la esquina de la avenida principal. Lo tenia de “hijo” ese can, cuyo dueño se aprovechaba de la estrecha unión que tenían los dos para soltarlo cuando aparecía en la puerta dispuesto a cobrar. Por suerte, ese día, aunque no cobró, tampoco tuvo que correr, ya que no había nadie para que le soltase el animalucho.  
  
(…)  
  
Otro día de trabajo, debía volver por las mismas casas que el día anterior, a cobrar a los que aún no habían pagado. Por desdicha la señora Inoue no estaba, en cambio sí su marido, que a diferencia de su esposa no le ofrecía al joven siquiera un “buenos días”.  
  
—¿Ahora qué? —refunfuñó el anciano.  
  
Era sabido que su trabajo era odiado por muchos como pocos empleos en el mundo.  
  
—Señor, vengo a cobrar las cuotas atrasadas de las enciclopedias.  
—¡¿Qué enciclopedias?! —El viejo agudizó la mirada para poder ver mejor la figura humana, no tenía una buena vista—. ¡¿Quién eres?!  
—El cobrador... trabajo para la línea Kyoren. ¿Recuerda que compraron la enciclopedia...?  
—¡No quiero nada! ¡Detesto que me molesten para venderme cosas!  
—No, señor —suspiró Seiya haciendo uso de toda su paciencia—. No le vengo a vender nada, usted ya compró...  
—¡Yo no compré nada! —interrumpió de nuevo— ¡¿Ya me vendieron algo sin que yo me entere?! ¡Yo no le acepté nada, jovencito, no quiera aprovecharse de un pobre anciano desvalido!  
—Señor, yo no vendo nada... Ya le vendieron, hace tres meses, unas enciclopedias. Su señora me dijo que era para sus nietos, ¿recuerda?  
  
El viejo guardó silencio e intentó erguir su encorvada columna, algo similar a un recuerdo golpeó su mente. Luego de agitar la mano y toser con dificultad murmuró dando la vuelta.  
  
—¡Ahora no tenemos el dinero, vuelva el mes que viene!  
  
Sin más Seiya se fue. Por lo menos el anciano había sido sincero, hasta el mes entrante no tendría que pasar todos los días por nada, perdiendo el escaso tiempo que tenía. De nuevo, aunque ese día el sol estaba oculto por unas gruesas y grises nubes, el calor era agobiante al punto de que la transpiración era abundante y por demás molesta. Sin embargo su desodorante corporal aun no lo había abandonado.  
  
Siguió su recorrido cobrando en algunas casas, ese día le había ido bastante bien y auguraba que continuaría así; con suerte cobraría la cuota semanal de la mayoría de los clientes, en base a la perseverancia.  
  
Le tocó el turno a la familia Kido, aunque solo había visto a un muchacho un poco mayor que él en vez de a una familia completa. Llegó ante la misma entrada del día anterior y tocó timbre con ansiedad de escuchar la melodía, él la había escuchado antes en algún sitio pero no podía recordar.  
  
—¡Ya! —Se escuchó del otro lado—. Qué ganas de joder la gente con el jodido timbre, no lo pueden ver a uno en paz. —Se quejó despreocupadamente, sin importarle si del otro lado escuchaban su clamor.  
—Perdón. —Fue lo primero que dijo Seiya cuando la puerta se abrió—. Soy el cobrador...  
—Sí... Lo sé —pronunció el hombre con un tono mucho más tranquilo que el utilizado segundos antes. Al igual que el día anterior vestía con una bata, aunque su pelo no estaba mojado.  
—Usted me dijo que pasara hoy...  
—Por empezar, no me trates de usted, que fácil tenemos la misma edad —pidió extremadamente calmo, tanto que llamó la atención del cobrador.  
  
Le había parecido un demonio enfurecido, en cambio ahora se encontraba sereno y hasta se podría decir que cortés.  
  
—Te daré el dinero —asintió el cliente—. ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? —Observó con detenimiento que, aunque llevaba una remera negra, la vestimenta seguía siendo casi la misma.  
—Pues... se lo agradecería muchísimo. —Se sorprendió Seiya con suma emoción por beber un poco de ese preciado líquido.  
—Ven, pasa, buscaré el dinero…  
  
No se sintió cómodo al invadir la propiedad ajena, por eso se quedó en la entrada del lado de adentro, esperando por el dinero y el vaso con agua. A los pocos minutos el cliente se asomó con una extraña y escalofriante sonrisa.  
  
—Ven a la cocina, aquí está el vaso.  
  
Seiya caminó por un ancho pasillo ordenado con extraños cuadros, cuyas fotos no eran precisamente artísticas. O sí, dependiendo del concepto de arte. Se podía observar todo tipo de armas, desde pistolas a rifles, cañones y aviones. El joven cobrador no sabía nada del tema, pero comprendía que quizás ese tal Ikki Kido había sido o era militar.  
  
En el mismo pasillo, sobre el suelo y a lo largo, se encontraban reposando todo tipo de plantas que, de nuevo, aunque no sabía nada sobre ellas notó que muchas eran extravagantes. Logró reconocer un potus, solo porque su hermana Seika tenía uno en su casa, sobre la heladera.  
  
—Permiso... —murmuró bajando un poco la vista, pero luego la posó en el vaso que cordialmente el otro le ofrecía.  
  
Se produjo un segundo de silencio, que el mayor enseguida quebró.  
  
—Debes estar muriéndote de calor con ese pantalón tan apretado. —Hubo un tinte extraño en la voz que el menor no pudo dilucidar.  
—Es que me recalcaron que debo andar con traje de vestir o en su defecto un jean, pero nunca con pantalones cortos o deportivos. —Explicó Seiya pacientemente—. Prefiero los jean antes que el traje de vestir. Gracias por el agua —dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesada que dividía lo que era la cocina de una sala de estar.  
—¿Quieres más? —Cuando el otro asintió con algo de pena, sirvió más agua dentro del vaso.  
  
Ikki se quedó observando al joven que, desgarbado, se mantuvo con la mirada perdida, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro para luego recorrer con la mirada su morena piel curtida por el sol del verano.  
  
—Pasa a la sala —invitó guiándolo hasta la misma—. Siéntate —le indicó señalando los sillones a su paso—. Iré en busca del dinero.  
  
Con algo de incomodidad por mostrarse tan confianzudo, Seiya tomó asiento en el sillón blanco, pero sin acomodarse demasiado. El hombre, tan moreno como él, se tardó unos minutos en regresar, por lo que perdió su tiempo observando la sala donde se encontraba.  
  
Cuando volteó lo que vio le llamó la atención, varias armas, de todo tipo, adornaban la sala, no supo si se trataba de imitaciones, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo pudo adivinar que sí, pues no era legal tener armas militares como una M-16 en la sala de una casa.  
  
—Interesante, ¿no? —investigó Ikki apareciendo de la nada, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al cobrador con su gruesa voz.  
—Pues, sí... —Seiya volteó— ¿Eres militar?  
—¿Yo? —Ikki rió apenas—. No, no, no —negó reiteradas veces—. Solo... me gustan. —Era un loco de las armas nada más.  
—Bueno —pronunció con el fin de terminar la visita y continuar con su ronda.  
—No me has dicho tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?  
—Seiya Kido —respondió este notando como el otro se acomodaba en un sillón frente a él.  
—Oh... —Se sorprendió— Nos llamamos igual.  
—Sí... es cierto —sonrió Seiya.  
—Quizás seamos hermanos... No me extrañaría con el padre que me tocó —susurró Ikki más que nada para sí mismo—. Los hermanos que no debo conocer... Solo tengo relación con Shun.  
—Pues, yo tengo una hermana —acotó sin encontrar palabras adecuadas para sostener una conversación que no le interesaba sostener porque el tiempo escaseaba.  
—Igual, nuestro apellido es muy común, he conocido varios Kido.  
—¿Sí? Yo no, eres el primero. —El cobrador se quedó sin saber que más decir—. Bueno —reiteró con el fin de darle un cierre a la charla.  
—Dime, Seiya... —susurró el mayor con un tono de voz sumamente sensual y estremecedor— ¿Hace mucho que trabajas de esto?  
—No, la verdad que no, hace solo un mes...  
  
Seiya se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pues su interlocutor, apenas y con lentitud, abrió las piernas de una manera muy casual y se acomodó de tal forma que pudo vislumbrar la entrepierna.  
  
La bata, ligeramente entreabierta, permitió que los testículos, recubiertos por una mata de pelo, fueran percibidos por el joven cobrador quien, sin poder evitarlo, posó con curiosidad la vista. Un par grande de testículos acompañados por el falo de carne que descansaba plácidamente sobre los mismos. Acaso, ¿había sido un accidente o puramente intencional? Dadas las cosas Ikki pecaba de descuidado, simplemente se hallaba sentado con sus piernas insignificantemente abiertas, pero que gracias a la bata ofrecía un gran espectáculo.  
  
Ante el silencio que se instaló entre los dos, Ikki rompió a reír de una manera lujuriosa; como disfrutando del momento.

   
—¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
  
El aludido enrojeció de súbito y subió la vista para dejar de ver esos genitales que lo habían hipnotizado.  
  
—Parece que sí —bromeó Ikki conteniendo una risa más profunda.  
—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo con prisa poniéndose de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero—. El dinero —exigió pálido.  
—Bien... —concedió el mayor poniéndose de pie con una tranquilidad que exasperaba—. Aquí está. —Sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de yenes.  
—¿Media cuota? —Notó Seiya al contar el dinero de manera apresurada, quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar.  
—Sí, no tengo más dinero. ¿Hay algún problema? Puedo pagarlo después.  
—Es que... en la planilla dice que tú ibas a pagarme todo de una sola.  
—Lo sé —interrumpió Ikki sonriendo con lascivia—; pero no tengo el dinero, tendrás que regresar. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu jefe si no te doy todo el dinero?  
  
Seiya pudo haber dicho que sí, que podían llegar a echarlo del trabajo para así, al apiadarse de él, le pagase el monto completo y evitar tener que regresar de nuevo a esa casa, pero en un deje de estupidez, o quizás su inconsciente lo traicionó, respondió:  
  
—No, puedo pasar más adelante. —Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Si no hubiera estado frente a ese tipo que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, se hubiera golpeado la frente por idiota.  
—Bien, regresa la semana que viene.  
  
Lo acompañó hasta la puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima y sin perder el contacto visual, aunque Seiya bajaba la suya para evitar esa mirada tan penetrante. Pudo sentir los ojos del tiempo de su cliente sobre su trasero, cuando atravesaron el pasillo. Se notaba que el muchacho tenía prisa pues ni siquiera volteó a saludar.  
  
Caminó las cuadras que le quedaban con puros nervios, notó que había llevaba sin detenerse un buen trecho, pasándose de largo varios clientes a cobrar, pero no pudo seguir su día. La transpiración en su frente, producto del calor externo e interno, lo estaba mareando, por lo tanto regresó a su casa, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su hermana quien aseguraba que estaba insolado. “Claro, si nunca te pones protector y no te quedas bajo la sombra” le decía la muchacha. Más que una hermana, parecía una madre.  
  
(…)  
  
A la semana siguiente Seiya no tuvo más opciones que volver a la casa Kido, con suerte no volvería a ver a ese tipo, por eso decidió que lo mejor era no postergar más la situación.  
  
Cuando llegó y tocó el timbre se quedó tarareando la conocida melodía, la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero... no recordaba. El rechinar de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
—Tú —dijo Ikki con un tono algo duro.  
—Hola, he venido...  
—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Ikki frunciendo la frente, ya no vestía con la bata, en cambio se encontraba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa informal blanca—. Pasa.  
—No, prefiero esperar... aquí. —La fuerza de su voz fue disminuyendo cuando notó la impenetrable mirada del otro.  
—Pasa —reiteró firme y entre dientes.  
  
Con duda accedió. Mejor sería llevarle la corriente ya que, sin razones que conociera, se mostraba algo molesto.  
  
—Tardaste una semana en venir —reclamó cual novio.  
—Es que... tuve mucho trabajo —¿Y por qué le estaba dando explicaciones como si lo fuera a un desconocido? Tal vez por la sencilla razón de que lo intimidaba.  
—¡Ten cuidado con mis azaleas! —reclamó Ikki señalando el suelo. El cobrador había pasado muy cerca rozando algunos pétalos que, débiles, cayeron al suelo.  
—¿Qué? —Seiya volteó para observar una planta cuyas extrañas flores eran violetas— Lo siento.  
—Son muy delicadas —se quejó agachándose para acomodar la planta—. Discúlpalo preciosa, te prometo que más tarde te traeré el mejor abono. Oh, pero mira cómo has quedado.  
  
Seiya arqueó una ceja, acaso, ese hombre de duras facciones y fanático de las armas ¿le estaba hablando a una planta? No solo eso, peor aún, la estaba acariciando. Cuando notó la mirada de extrañeza que le dedicaba el chico, Ikki se puso de pie.  
  
—Ellas tienen sentimientos, son seres vivos y sufren como nosotros.  
—Lo siento —dijo Seiya muy confundido—. No quise lastimarla. —No supo que decir, ese tipo estaba completamente loco.  
—Sigue caminando ¡y ten cuidado con mis ipecacuanas! —exigió señalando un pequeño arbusto plantado en una maceta.

—¡ _Lo qué_!  
  
El cobrador llegó sin mayores contratiempos hasta la cocina, sin llevarse ninguna maceta por delante. No comprendió porque el otro exageraba tanto, se le notaba de un creciente mal humor, tal cual como lo había conocido.  
  
—Aquí tienes —ofreció de mala manera un vaso con agua.  
—Pero no he venido por esto, el dinero. —Aunque se quejó Seiya tomó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.  
—No lo tengo.  
  
Seiya escupió lo último que estaba tragando.  
  
—¿C...Cómo?  
—No tengo el dinero —reiteró el mayor cerrando los ojos.  
  
El cobrador suspiró, ¿para eso lo había hecho pasar y le había gritado en el pasillo por sus “ipecacas” y sus “alacenas” o como mierda se llamen? Tuvo ganas de golpear al hombre y a su vez de largarse a llorar y patalear sobre el piso.  
  
—¿Cuándo lo tendrás?  
—Mañana... Ahora no lo tengo, hubieras venido ayer y lo tenía.  
—Bien, volveré más adelante.  
  
Seiya juntó coraje y dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ese loco de remate. De nuevo le urgía irse de ese lugar y desaparecer, ese día más que nunca, porque Ikki estaba de temer.  
  
Saludó elevando una mano al aire y siguió su camino, por lo menos esta vez no le había mostrado sus genitales. Pasó a cobrarle al dueño de un taller mecánico que nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para mandarles directas e indirectas a diestra y siniestra. No solo tenía que soportar a Ikki quien, aunque se mantuvo a raya esa vez, no dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de que intentase algo con él, sino también le tocó lidiar con ese hombre mayor, robusto y con una prominente calvicie, siempre engrasado.  
  
Por suerte era la última vez que lo veía, pues era la última cuota a cobrar, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del hombre de cabellera azul. Al menos era mucho más atractivo que el dueño de ese taller, sin lugar a dudas.  
  
(…)  
  
Seiya esquivó la situación al menos durante un mes, pero no tuvo más opciones que pasar sí o sí por la casa de Ikki Kido, ya que su jefe lo estaba presionando con esa única cuota sin cobrar.  
  
Era el único cliente viejo que le quedaba, quizás a esas alturas el hombre creía que ya nadie pasaría a cobrar o que lo habían olvidado; mejor para él, esos libros eran caros.

 

Luego de dejar la casa Kido casi para lo último, Seiya no tuvo más opciones que ir.  
  
Una cuadra antes de la casa de Ikki, debió pasar por la de un cliente nuevo a cobrar la primera cuota y quienes debían desde hacía cuatro meses. Las cosas con esa familia eran delicadas, no esperaban a que llegase a la puerta y golpease que ya lo estaban echando desde la esquina; pero como en el día anterior nadie lo había atendido (como en toda esa semana) volvió a insistir.  
  
—Señora, vengo a cobrar la primera cuota —se apuró a decir cuando vio a una mujer asomarse por la ventana, antes de que le cerrase la misma en sus narices—. O bien a retirar los libros que aún no han...  
  
Pero el joven cobrador no pudo terminar la frase, pues un baldazo de agua fría sobre su cabeza lo interrumpió, elevó la vista y vio a un pequeño demonio que no sobrepasaba los ocho años riéndose a más no poder guarecido por la seguridad de una terraza.  
  
Maldijo por lo bajo y dio la media vuelta, empapado de la cabeza a los pies, no solo su ropa si no también la mochila y sus planillas. Revisó el dinero a la vez que seguía su camino, intentando escurrirlo sin romperlo. En cuanto llegó a la última casa, la del paranoico, tocó timbre con los papeles mojados en la mano. En esta ocasión ya no le importaba adivinar de qué melodía se trataba.  
  
Así lo encontró Ikki: todo mojado y luchando por secar las pertenencias que llevaba en la mochila, aguantó la risa, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo. Seiya se limitó a asesinarlo con la mirada.  
  
—¿Qué? —investigó el mayor, muy risueño— ¿Te diste un baño antes de verme?  
—No es gracioso.  
—Para mí sí. —Se apartó de la puerta indicándole con el mero gesto que ingresara—. No es tan grave, estamos en pleno verano.  
  
Seiya dio un paso con las cosas de la mochila en la mano, pero dudó en seguir su camino.  
  
—Te esperaba mucho antes.

 

Algo, en el tono de voz empleado por Ikki, logró ponerlo nervioso.

—Si entro… mojaré toda la casa —se excusó intentando escapar de la situación.  
—No hay problema, pasa, te traeré una toalla.  
  
Aquello era muy peligroso, un viejo artilugio. ¡No pensaba quitarse la ropa mojada! Como bien había dicho, estaban en verano, por lo tanto no se iba a enfermar. ¡A otro con ese cuento viejo!  
  
A decir verdad la imaginación del menor era muy prodigiosa, durante ese mes que se mantuvo alejado de esa casa, no pudo evitar pensar en su inquilino. Él no era un muchacho que anduviera buscando como loco hombres, o sexo de una manera casual, tampoco era un mojigato, pero tenía sus códigos. Sin embargo, ese hombre, con un cuerpo de adonis griego y mirada penetrante lograba ponerlo nervioso e impaciente.  
  
Aunque Seiya negaba “sentir” algo por ese espécimen espectacular de hombre, su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo. Desde que había ingresado a la casa su entrepierna se había endurecido y ya no cabía dentro de los pantalones. El cobrador bajó la vista asombrado.  
  
—¡Ey! Quédate quieto —Le retó a su miembro, no era momento para reaccionar así.  
—¿Tú también le hablas? —Ikki arqueó las cejas.  
  
Seiya levantó rápidamente la vista con el corazón latiéndole a mil, rio de una manera nerviosa y aceptó la toalla que le ofrecía con gentileza el hombre, sin dejar de reír como un estúpido.  
  
—Quítate la ropa... estás todo mojado. —Se cruzó de brazos y se relamió el labio inferior sin quitar la vista al cuerpo del muchacho.  
—¡Ajá! No —se negó rotundamente, rígido como estatua—. No hace falta —dulcificó solo un poco el tono de su voz y todo su porte.  
  
Es que acaso ¿no sabía ese escuincle llamado Seiya que si él, Ikki Kido, tenía ganas de tirárselo, se lo tiraría de todos modos? No malinterpretes: no era un violador, pero sabía que ese chico no se iría de allí, esta vez, sin cobrar su “cuota”.  
  
—Al menos quítate las zapatillas así puedes ir hasta el baño... —señaló por el largo pasillo, hasta el final, donde una puerta se encontraba entreabierta— y secarte en privado.  
  
El muchacho de ojos color avellana finalmente accedió. Se quitó las zapatillas blancas, dejó el bolso en el suelo y descalzo caminó hasta el baño en donde se encerró, mientras Ikki se sentaba, despreocupado, con esa sonrisa libidinosa que llevaba como estampa, en el sillón de tres cuerpos luego de dejar a los pies del mismo las pertenencias del cobrador.  
  
Seiya trabó la puerta y se apoyó contra la misma, buscando regularizar la respiración. Si tan nervioso lo ponía estar allí ¿por qué no se iba? Porque en el fondo sí quería estar allí, a merced de ese extraño que lo desvestía con la mirada.  
  
Se sacó una a una las prendas con suma tranquilidad, las escurrió en la bañera y se secó el cuerpo, pero cuando llegó a su hinchado y adolorido miembro viril se quedó un rato allí, frotando esa zona con aun más calma si era posible, sintiendo una electricidad recorrerle la espina dorsal con la caricia que se estaba regalando.  
  
El otro se encontraba bostezando, sentado en el sillón con toda la espalda recostada. Ese tipo se tardaba mucho ¿qué estaba haciendo en el baño? ¿Masturbándose? La simple idea le arrancó una media sonrisa morbosa y justo cuando comenzaba a idear en su cabeza un plan para llevárselo finalmente a la cama, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever al joven por completo desnudo.

Desnudo y erecto, huelga decir.

  
Ikki se quedó boquiabierto, muy sorprendido por el inesperado rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Notó el formado cuerpo del menor, seguramente gracias a horas de gimnasio encima, su mirada se mostraba confundida, como si estuviese debatiéndose internamente entre un sí o un no. Siguió el recorrido de su mirada hasta llegar a la entrepierna percibiendo la ligera hinchazón, levantó la mano y lo llamó con la misma, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.  
  
Seiya caminó hasta el lugar, mirándolo fijamente, sin perder el contacto visual que, anhelante, confesaba el ardiente deseo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior a cada paso que daba.  
  
Cuando llegó a destino entreabrió las piernas y se sentó sobre Ikki quien, con un ardor que lo desbordaba, tomó al menor por la nuca para acercar su boca. Los labios, ardientes, hicieron contacto, y las lenguas juguetonas y al principio tímidas, empezaron con una feroz lucha de dominación.  
  
Con la mano libre recorrió la curtida espalda del cobrador, hasta llegar a su parte más baja que acarició, primero con delicadeza, para luego seguir descendiendo hasta tomar un glúteo con fuerza malsana. Un gemido apagado surgió de Seiya quien aun se mostraba confundido, pero igualmente excitado.  
  
El mayor separó un poco a su amante para poder tener libertad de bajarse el cierre del pantalón, actitud que descontroló aun más a Seiya, este se relamió los labios y ayudó en la labor de desvestir al cliente, quitándole la camisa por el cuello, sin desabrocharla. No había tiempo para eso, la necesidad de sentir el contacto físico apremiaba.  
  
Ikki dejó al descubierto un enhiesto miembro que, palpitante, invitaba a ser probado con todos los sentidos. El menor se encorvó un poco para poder olfatear la zona sin tocar directamente, torturando así al otro, hasta que tomó, con ambas manos, el pene endurecido, sintiendo así la calidez del mismo y la tersura de la piel.  
  
Los ojos de Ikki hablaban por si solos, necesitaba sentir la lengua, los labios, el cálido aliento de su nuevo amante en aquella zona tan sensible. El cobrador atendió ese pedido, dándole un tenue beso en la punta del glande para luego dejar que su lengua recorriera la zona humedeciendo todo a su paso. Besó también el tronco, que se irguió más, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño, o quizás solo fue la imaginación de Seiya (y las ganas).  
  
Probó la salada piel cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el caluroso momento que le tocaba vivir, decidió que era suficiente tortura por el momento, aunque en realidad estaba buscando el coraje que le hacía falta para dar los siguientes pasos.  
  
Engulló sin previo aviso el falo de carne. Ikki exhaló un quejido mitad de dolor mitad de placer, provocando aun más al menor quien intentó esforzarse en la labor, introduciendo lo más adentro posible de su boca el pene de su amante.  
  
Estuvieron unos minutos, quizás segundos, así, uno disfrutando del calor y la sabrosa humedad que envolvía su pene, y el otro la suavidad y la excitante textura endurecida que podía degustar.  
  
Ikki notó que su propio cuerpo ya no podría aguantar más la situación, por eso, sutilmente —o no tanto— averiguó si el otro ya estaba listo para el siguiente paso.  
  
—¿Quieres sentarte? —Para evitar malas interpretaciones, el cliente tomó con una mano su miembro y lo sacudió incitando al más joven.  
—S-Sí —titubeó Seiya.  
—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Ikki al notar la inseguridad en el otro.  
—Sí —respondió más convincente—. Claro.  
—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Hubo un deje de lujuria en sus palabras. ¡Que le dijera que no! Sin embargo Seiya asintió con timidez.

 

No tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones de ese tipo, pero había descubierto lo placentero que era gracias a su mejor amigo. Eran contados con los dedos de una mano los encuentros, pero suficiente para comprender que el placer experimentado con un hombre no era comparable con el que experimentaba estando con una mujer.  
  
No negaba que estar con una era excitante y reconfortante, pero nunca, jamás, lograba eyacular tan violentamente, tan estrepitosamente que con un hombre. Cuando descubrió, sin buscarlo realmente, que al provocar aquella sensible zona, tan prohibida, tan ligada a la homosexualidad, era sumamente gratificante, no quiso dejarlo nunca. Claro, cuando dejó de sentir dolor y en cambio logró experimentar el gozo de la penetración anal.  
  
Estaba impaciente, deseoso de sentarse sobre ese falo de carne erguido, sin pensar en las consecuencias, tan acostumbrado a hacerlo únicamente con una persona muy conocida, no cayó en la cuenta de la delicada situación. Ikki lo observó, cuando el menor se frenó en seco.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —Pensó, con mucho dolor (en su zona más baja) que el otro se había arrepentido.  
  
Pero sin responder Seiya visualizó su mochila a los pies del sillón y estirándose abrió el cierre del bolsillo con premura, buscando algo. Cuando Ikki vio que se trataba de un preservativo, también cayó en la cuenta de que en la vorágine estaba olvidando algo sumamente importante.  
  
Fueron unos segundos, que a ambos les parecieron minutos, lo que tardó Ikki en colocarse el tubular plástico, con una cierta pericia que le indicó al menor que por fortuna tenía experiencia con el tema y por ende el buen hábito de cuidarse.  
  
Cuando el mayor quitó el aire de la punta aferró con desesperación las caderas de Seiya, incitándolo a sentarse. Sin embargo él también recordó otra cosa de igual importancia: La lubricación. Se encontraba a punto de decir algo, pero Seiya no le dio tiempo y acomodando el pene de su amante sobre su sagrada entrada intentó sentarse.  
  
Ikki sintió que el orificio, a pesar de ofrecer cierta resistencia, se encontraba algo preparado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo en el baño? Sonrió y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su amante lo investigó.  
  
—Ya venías preparado.  
  
Seiya nada dijo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, apenas había ingresado el glande, dilatando con dificultad la cavidad que aun se mostraba reticente de albergar algo extraño, ajeno y duro.  
  
Pero era cierto, en el baño había encontrado un pote de vaselina que creyó con certeza que no le iba a ir nada mal. ¿Qué hacia el cliente con vaselina en su baño? Cuando vio ese pote no pudo evitar reír. Aparentemente no era la primera vez que su amante se acostaba con un hombre.  
  
—En tu baño... había... vaselina. —Alcanzó a decir el joven cobrador varios segundos después y con la voz entrecortada.  
  
Su rostro se tensó en una mueca de dolor, sin embargo Seiya no se quedó quieto, ni mucho menos se retiró del lugar, por el contrario, seguía forzando su propia entrada, bajando cada vez más y más.  
  
Ikki cooperó con aquella desesperante y dolorosa labor, se aferró de los glúteos del menor jalándolo hacia abajo, enterrando finalmente todo el tronco hasta donde más se pudo.  
  
Ambos exhalaron gemidos, uno de placer y el otro de dolor, aunque para los dos las sensaciones eran casi similares. Ikki sentía su miembro apresado dolorosamente por unos anillos de carne que lo aferraban de tal manera que aunque le provocaban ganas de eyacular, a su vez impedían la salida del semen.  
  
Seiya se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el trabajado pecho del mayor, este, luego de acariciarle el trasero, lo tomó de los brazos para poder acomodarse mejor.  
  
Un leve movimiento que le sirvió a Seiya para comenzar con un pronunciado y lento vaivén. Empezaba a sentir esa sensación tan placentera en su trasero, al sentirse invadido de una manera impropia, pecaminosa, pero justamente por eso, deliciosa.  
  
Ikki acarició el miembro de su amante, primero tocándolo, descubriéndolo, sin llegar a masturbarlo directamente pues no era su intención terminar con todo tan rápido. Seiya estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando sintió ese débil contacto, calmando apenas sus ansias de sentir esas manos grandes y fuertes sobre todo su cuerpo, enloqueció, volviendo el movimiento de caderas en algo furioso y atemorizante.  
  
No le importaba el dolor o el ardor, solo quería tenerlo lo más adentro posible y sentir el movimiento en su interior, abriendo y dilatando más y más su caliente orificio. En aquella posición, el menor podía manejar la intensidad y la profundidad de la penetración a sus anchas, Ikki lo supo y lo dejó hacer.  
  
Por momentos se movía con parsimonia, por otros, aunque lo hacía con la misma lentitud, daba pequeños saltos para introducírselo un poco más, luego se movía frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que en uno de esos tantos ir y venir su respiración se agitó tanto que se podía escuchar los jadeos más pronunciados. Recién en ese momento, Ikki dejó de solo acariciarle el pene para masturbarlo y así ayudarle a llegar al orgasmo.  
  
Seiya se desvaneció unos segundos sobre el pecho del mayor, luego de lanzar un masculino grito de placer, liberando su semen sobre el vientre del cliente, quien también se sintió contagiado por ese característico aroma que lo incitó a volcarse en el interior del cobrador.  
  
Luego del momento de éxtasis, Seiya comenzó a sentir un dolor muy agudo y una molestia en su maltratado orificio, sin embargo supo que no podía frenar allí, intentó incorporarse para seguir su trabajo, pero Ikki, al ver el cansancio en los ojos del otro, le hizo levantarse apenas y lo tumbó sin delicadezas sobre el largo sillón.  
  
Seiya cayó de costado, buscó darse vuelta, quedar de frente o bien darle por completo la espalda, pero Ikki no le dio tiempo y de una fuerte y segura estocada volvió a ocupar la misma cavidad que segundos antes había liberado.  
  
Seiya se mordió los labios, no estaba siendo precisamente cuidadoso, pero tampoco le importó mucho, ya que la furia del mayor logró excitarlo de nuevo. En aquella postura la penetración era más intensa, el menor podía sentir como el pene de su amante irrumpía con violencia llegando tan adentro que le causaba un pequeño malestar en el vientre.  
  
Ahora el control lo tenía Ikki, y eso lo volvía loco. Se estaba quitando bien las ganas de penetrar a ese escuincle con todas sus fuerzas. Los músculos tensados lograban dejarlo más voluptuoso de lo que ya era. Los fuertes brazos se aferraban con desesperación al menudo cuerpo de Seiya quien se dejaba llevar por cada furtivo movimiento del otro.  
  
Ikki comenzó a escuchar nuevos gemidos en su amante y eso lo llevó al borde del orgasmo, buscó frenar un poco sus propios movimientos para no eyacular y darle tiempo a Seiya de que sí lo hiciera, pero al retirar su miembro, este no obedeció y soltó su semen que, cálido y abundante, hubiera dado sobre las nalgas de Seiya, chorreando hasta llegar a su orificio ligeramente abierto por la invasión, de no haber sido por el preservativo.  
  
El cliente se quedó unos segundos sobre el cuerpo del menor, intentando regularizar su respiración. Cuando se recuperó, se quitó el profiláctico haciéndole un nudo. Después acostó boca arriba a su amante deleitándose con la imagen del muchacho enrojecido por tanto calor y agitado por tanto ejercicio. Sus ojos expresaban el placer inconmensurable que había experimentado.  
  
Cuando notó que Ikki tenía intenciones de seguir, Seiya estuvo a punto de quejarse, aún tenía el miembro algo endurecido, pero su trasero ya no daba a basto para una embestida de esas magnitudes.  
  
Sin embargo Ikki tampoco estaba para otra ronda, sintió que se había vaciado por completo, por lo tanto decidió darle un pequeño servicio a su amante. De rodillas sobre el mismo sillón, se agachó apenas y comenzó a sobar el pene de Seiya quien se aferró a la cabellera rebelde del mayor gimiendo con locura.  
  
La verdad es que el cliente lo hacía demasiado bien... Muy bien... deliciosamente bien. Tortuosamente bien.

 

Cuando Ikki comprendió por el palpitar del tronco y el endurecimiento del glande que el menor estaba a punto de eyacular, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y, divertido, se acomodó mejor sentándose sobre el pene de Seiya.  
  
Esto sorprendió a Seiya gratamente, pero tampoco pudo disfrutar mucho, porque cuando la cavidad de Ikki frotó la punta de su pene, eyaculó estrepitosamente ensuciando esa zona, en donde Ikki sí pudo sentir el cálido semen.  
  
Seiya se lamentó por no haber podido sentir la estrechez del mayor, quien no tuvo pensado sentarse, de todos modos, ya que hubiera sido en vano tanto cuidado previo. Al demonio con los profilácticos.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos entrelazados y desparramados en el sillón, Ikki tomó entre los brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su amante y luego de unos minutos, cuando ya ambos estaban somnolientos, quebró el silencio.  
  
—¿Quieres que te dé el dinero ahora? —Susurró en el oído del cobrador—. ¿O prefieres venir a buscarlo mañana, pasado, traspasado…?  
  
Seiya sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormitar un rato, con un bostezo le respondió.  
  
—A decir verdad... si no le llevo el dinero a mi jefe hoy, estoy en problemas. —Abrió los ojos y posó la mirada en el delincuente que lo había corrompido de esa manera—. Pero igual puedo pasar... a cobrarte... en cuotas... —bromeó, sacándole apenas la lengua para recibió a cambio un caluroso beso que dio comienzo a otra batalla de cuerpos, aunque en esa ocasión, en el baño y bajo una refrescante ducha.  
  
Se podría decir que el chico cobrador había encontrado el incentivo del que su hermana tanto le había hablado. Había hallado “eso” en su trabajo que lo motivaba a levantarse para empezar la jornada laboral.  
  
Desde ese día Seiya iba a cobrar casa por casa con una sonrisa en los labios, seguro de que, en una en particular, saldría con una placentera incomodidad en su trasero. Ya nadie ni nada —ni el inminente invierno ni las lluvias torrenciales—podrían empañar aquella cuota de felicidad.  
  
Seika notó con alegría que su hermano se mostraba en esencia como siempre había sido: feliz y entusiasta. En apariencias había madurado y comprendido que trabajar siempre daba sus frutos.  
  
  
 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada XD


End file.
